


A Steamy Romance Novel: Forces of Nature

by kayvm



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayvm/pseuds/kayvm
Summary: Something I wrote back in 2013 when my girlfriend and I were playing WoW, from the perspectives of her Draenei Mage and my Night Elf Druid.





	A Steamy Romance Novel: Forces of Nature

She turned her head only barely to see a shadow leap at her and her instincts went into overdrive, encasing herself in a block of ice. She watched as a panther struck her frozen barrier and was sent tumbling. She let go her concentration to allow the block to shatter and fall away. Before she could even Blink the predator had closed the distance, its form shifting into that of a night elf. With primal intimacy the druid pushed the mage back against the stonework. “While I do so enjoy variety, a leetle warning before being pounced is considered a courtesy.” Even as a whisper, the draenei’s accent was thick. The night elf nodded, his eyes locked with hers, smoldering.

“I didn’t expect you to be so defensive in town. The dress you’re wearing isn’t enough material to even be considered a robe.” His low voice was almost a growl as he tugged at a piece of string that served as a strap.

“I got this from you, my love. Do you want I should take it off and give it back?” her small mouth curved up into a wicked grin.

Where his hand had been on her arm, Entangling Roots snared her to the back wall of the Auction House. He reached down and retrieved one of the melting chunks of her icy shield. Playfully, he traced a line from her collarbone to her stomach over the black dress and exposed purple flesh. She shivered, but not from the cold. “You wouldn’t think a Frost Mage would be so weak against a little piece of ice.” She quivered and pulled him close, biting at his neck. “If that is how you wanted to play, you should have let me stay in Cat Form.”

She ran her fingers through his thick hair. “So fierce tonight, you must have used that glyph I inscribed for your Mark of the Wild.” Her laugh only encouraged him sneak under her ram’s horn to take a nip at her ear.

“No, dalah’surfal. I am hungry.” He nuzzled her neck, his voice saturated with want and urgency. One of his hands had worked its way under her scrap of a dress and was caressing the soft skin underneath, moving in a northbound direction.

“If you let me catch my breath I can Conjure Food for you.” She teased as her fingers tightened their grip on the base of his neck. He only shook his head in reply.

“If you are tired, Evocate. I am not nearly done with you yet.” He renewed his Thorns and let the briars strike her many sensitive spots simultaneously as they embraced.

“Let us go somewhere more private.” She urged anxiously, kissing him.

“I did not know you had learned another Portal. Are you going to want a tip?”


End file.
